The Grimdark World of Pokemon
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: There is more to a story than at first glance. Here, in the world of Pokemon, things are not as saccharine and sweet...there are horrors and evils beyond imagining...and the worst of all...are the people...now a lone hero must fight for freedom...
1. Chapter 1: Journey Begins

The Grimdark World of Pokemon

By Sara T. Fontanini

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey

It was the dawning of a new day, and as the sun shone through his window, Justin Wilbur woke up. He got up, changed his clothes, put on his cap and walked downstairs. Below, his mother waited for him and gave him a big hug, smiling brightly. Justin hugged back, and walked outside, towards the home of a very famous man who lived in the area.

Professor Oak.

Justin was very well liked and popular, and had many friends and seemed to be able to do everything right. For some reason, people would sometimes refer to him by the nickname 'Red' though nobody, not even the people who called him that, knew why. It just seemed to be one of those things.

And now, today was the day that Justin could start his journey as a pokemon master.

He tentatively knocked on the door and stepped inside. His eyes narrowed upon seeing that Professor Oak had two other visitors. Violet, his younger sister, and Blue, his hated rival since he could remember.

As he stepped forward, Blue sneered at him. "Well, well, if it isn't RED. I was starting to think you were gonna chicken out, chicken-wuss."

Justin Frowned angrily at him, wishing he would just leave him alone.

Just then, Professor Oak walked in from the back room of his lab, smiling warmly at the three youngsters. "Well, it's been a while. How have you been, Red, Violet? How's your mother?"

"She's doing great!" Violet replied, smiling widely. Justin shrugged non-comittedly.

Oak nodded sagely. "That's good to hear. Blue," he turned to his grandson, "I hope you're doing well in your studies." He still had a pleasant look on his face, but his tone had a slight, but noticeable edge.

"Yes, gramps." Blue replied huffly.

"Excellent." Oak smiled contently. "Now, the reason you three are ehre is because I have a very special task planned for you. You see, when I was a young lad, it was my dream to document and study the many species of pokemon, and so as to allow the world to better understand these creatures we use in our day to day existence. Now, I believe you three are old enough to go otu and explore the world on your own and so," He produced three small calculator –like devices out of his labcoat and handed them to the three children, "I want you to go out and finish my dream for me. Whenever you see a wild pokemon, catch it and you'll be able to study it. Be sure that you're inventive with your studies; Pokemon are tricky and can surprise you. And do be careful...we can't have you getting hurt."

He turned around and wlaked over to a table with three pokeballs on it. "You may each choose a pokemon to start out with. Just pick a pokeball and use it to see what you've got."

The three youngsters each walked over and grabbed a pokeball, first Blue, then Justin and finally Violet took the last one.

Oak smiled and led them outside, where a Rattata was chained to the back of Oak's lab. Oak smirked grimly down at the poor creature, who was not only chained but muzzled, with a special harness around its body to limit its movement.

"You may train on this Rattata I caught this morning. He was trying to sneak into Mrs Wilbur's garden. No need to hold back."

The three of them threw their pokeballs, releasing their pokemon. Justin had a Bulbasaur, Violet had a Marrill, and Blue had a Cyndaquil.

Blue and Violet seemed a little hesitant, but Blue quickly (after having a quick glance at his grandfather) had his Cyndaquil attack the Rattata, tackling it. Violet shook her head, protesting. Oak and Justin frowned in annoyance at this.

"Its just a pokemon." Justin said testily. "Not like it feels anything. Bulbasaur, tackle it!"

The Bulbasaur looked over at its master, glaring in defiance. Justin scowled angrily at this.

"I said tackle the rat, Pokemon! DO AS I ORDER YOU!"

Blue stifled a chuckle as the Bulbasaur jumped up and bit Justin's hand. "I guess its not feeling very obedient." Blue supplied.

Justin growled, tossing the Bulbasaur to the ground and then kicked it hard in the stomach, and then started stomping on it. "DO! AS! I! SAY! YOU! STUPID! ANIMAL!"

Oak frowned. "I'm guessing there was a malfunction in the pokeball. My apologies, Red, I should have checked the equipment. Just come on inside and I'll fix you up with a new pokemon. Just for you." He smirked, and walked off, with Justin making once last glance at the Bulbasaur. He growled and kicked it one last time and followed after the Professor.

Blue sighed and shook his head, returning his Cyndaquil to its pokeball and walking away. "I'll make him proud of me..." he muttered as he walked off.

Violet stared down at the poor, beaten BUlbasaur. It looked badly hurt, but she knew that pokemon were made of tough stuff and so she knew that it wasn't as bad as it looked and walked back home to pack her things. She would ahve freed the Rattata, but she knew that Professor Oak wouldn't have it tied up like that for no reason, and didn't want to make him mad, and so she just left it.

The Bulbasaur shakily got on its feet, its body badly bruised. It walked over to the Rattata and staretd to gnaw at the harness around its body.

"Y-you shouldn't..." The Rattata said nervously. "Y-you're lucky you aren't brainwashed like the others who get caught by those round things. J-just run away, don't look back. I...I'm fine...just...worry about yourself..."

"No." The Bulbasaur said through grit teeth, chewing through the harness quickly. "I'm not leaving someone else behind...not again...not to...these...HUMANS.."

The Rattata shook its head powerfully. "N-no! J-just run! Y-you don't want to make them mad! Th-they'll catch you again, and you may not be so lucky! You...you could end up brainwashed...or..or worse..."

The Bulbasaur pulled its head back, clenching her teeth tightly, ripping through the material of the harness and causing it to come apart. The Rattata was free.

"W-wow..." The Rattata stared. "N-not even I c-could tear through that stuff..h-how did you...?"

"No time." The Bulbasaur said gruffly. "They could come back any second. Like you said, we might not be so lucky." She collapsed, wincing in pain, and the Rattata walked over to her and lifted her onto its back.

"I'll c-carry you on my back...it's th-the l-least I c-can do for you..."

"Thanks..."

The Rattata sped off, using its superior speed to get away. It wanted to get as far away from that place as possible.

It didn't want to lose a friend so quickly.

Professor Oak snarled angrily. He didn't know how those stupid animals got away, and he didn't care. He didn't like being defied. Not one bit.

A trait he shared with Justin. One of the many reasons he identified so much more with the boy than anyone else.

He smirked. Soon, his grand experiment would come to fruition, and he would prove himself the greater researcher among his colleagues.

And now, he didn't even have to worry about his own safety. The guinea pigs would take care of everything.

_I know I know. Another new story, and I haven't finished all my other ones. However, I HAD to get this idea down once I got it into my head. I couldn't focus on anything else._

_The idea here is basically to look at the world of the games/anime (mostly the games though) and apply a sense of both realism and darkness. It may not be too apparent NOW, but later on the world presented here will become incredibly more...nasty._

_And Justin Wilbur is supposed to be your typical pokemon ehro...except with a personality. However, he is NOT the hero of the story. Also, you may not like the characterisation for Oak here, but its an alterverse fic, not mainstream, so...just accept it._

_I was worried about doing Oak, and actually considered just making an expy character, but then decided to just man up and go through with just making the character Oak. I mean, if I'm going to be doing the Gym Leaders too..._

_I must warn you, this fic is not for the faint of heart. It is very violent and dark, and I suggest that if you don't like your pokemon stories with thins edging close to horror, then leave. Everyone else, enjoy!_

_And yes, I am aware that this against my usual types of stories, but I am willing to experiment._

_Hope you enjoy it, and please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2: Belba's Decision

The Grimdark World of Pokemon

Chapter 2: Belba's Decision

A young couple walked through the streets. It was the middle of the night, and the stars were glittering in the sky. It was quite romantic.

"Oh look!" the young woman cried out excitedly, poiting directly at something in front of them. "look at that darling pokemon! It's so cute!"

The young man smirked. "must've wondered in from the wild. Want me to catch it darling?" He walked forwards, bringing out a pokeball.

"Go for it darling! It will be an excellent engagement gift!"

The young man nodded and tossed the pokeball, confidant in catching the pokemon before him. Suddenly, something shone in the moonlight as the pokemon swung its arms and sliced the pokeball in two, which sparked from the damage.

The young man stared and flinched back as the pokemon rushed over and sliced his hand clean off. He stared in horror and fear as the pokemon leapt on his head and lopped his scalp off and stabbed its weapon through his mouth, killing him.

The woman shivered in fear, and quickly tried to run, screaming. The pokemon threw its weapon at her back, causing her to fall and falter from the pain, and jumped on her back, pulling out its weapon and casually cut her head off.

The pokemon then walked off, leaving the remains of its handiwork where he left it.

The Rattata stopped and placed the Bulbasaur near a small lake. The Rattata had been running non-stop for days, and had only allowed itself to become tired after it was sure it had escaped from the humans. It grabbed some leaves and dipped them in water, placing them over the Bulbasaur's body like makeshift bandages.

"I...I think we're...I think we're safe here..." The Rattata said shakily. "S-so...wh-what's your name?"

"Belba." The Bulbasaur stated simply. "Yours?"

"K-Kino." He looked around nervously. "I...I don't think there are any...humans...nearby...but, I don't think we should take any chances. We'll just wait until you heal enough and then we can get out of here."

"You're indecisive." Belba noted and shakily got up, wincing. "I'll...be fine. Let's just...get out of here; I have...something to see to."

"What could be so important that you can't even allow yourself to heal?"

Belba snorted. "It's none of your business."

"Ah, so there still some youngsters around these parts eh?"

The two turned to find an elderly Mudkip, smiling wistfully at them.

"Wh-who are you?" the Rattata exclaimed. Belba glared at the elderly pokemon.

The Mudkip chuckled. "Well, been looking for folks like you for one thing. From the looks of you I'd say you'd just got back from some humans, am I right?"

The Rattata nodded as Belba huffily turned away, snorting. "What's it to ya, old man?"

"Why, if you'd care to follow me, I'd be happy to bring you both to a safe haven for Pokemon like you. What do you say?"

The Rattata looked up at Belba hopefully, and sighed and turned away. "Fine, but it better not be too far. I got places to be."

The mudkip nodded in understanding. "Follow me, if you please." He walked away as the two (Belba begrudgingly so) followed.

Detetcive Evelyn Jenny frowned, looking down at the crime scene. She snorted in derision at the large crowd of gawkers gathered, trying to sneak a peek.

"You'd think people would be more adverse to hanging around a homicide scene."

Her subordinate, who strangely enough was her identical cousin, Officer Katherine Jenny, who was extremely inexperienced. "W-well, it's exciting, isn't it, chief? I mean, it's very out of the ordinary."

"It's also the place where two people lost their lives." She stared intently as the forensic investigator walked up to them. "So, what's your opinion?"

Forensic Investigator Lauren Jenny nodded towards the taped up bodies. "The M.O. is the same, as well as what we can ascertain of the murder weapon. It's the Lopper, alright." She sighed, taking a cigarette and lighting it. "I've seen some nasty things in my career, but this...this is really sick. They were just a couple of rich kids, on a night on the town...they didn't deserve this." As she said this, let out a large puff of smoke. "It almost seems as if people die younger and younger."

"The Lopper?" Officer Jenny asked. "Who's that?"

"A serial killer." Detective Jenny answered simply. "He's been going around from town to town, butchering whoever he comes across. Human, Pokemon, it doesn't matter. All are fair game for him. He's been active for around 20 or so years, and has yet to be caught." She scowled in frustration. We almost caught him about a year ago, but he slipped away."

"Noone knows what he looks like, his name, age, race or even a possible occupation. Even his gender is unknown." Forensic Investigator Jenny continued. "He earned the name lopper from the fact that he tends to behead or scalp several of his victims. He doesn't seem to use a pokemon like most criminals, instead favours a very sharp bladed weapon, possibly a dagger or a knife. Presumably a cleaver, from what we can gather from some wounds."

Officer Jenny shivered. "W-why does he do this? K-killing people, mean."

"We don't know." Her superior answered dryly. "All we can surmise is that he probably gets some sick pleasure from it. And the things is, since we don't know his face, than anyone's a suspect."

Officer Jenny shivered. From a distance away, a lone pokemon watched, hidden in the shadows.

Belba and the Rattata followed after the elderly Mudkip, Belba frowning. "Just where are you taking us?" she growled irritably.

"Oh nowhere special." The elder pokemon said nonchalantly. "Just a safe haven for pokemon like yourselves."

"You keep saying that, but what does it mean exactly!" Belba snapped suddenly. "I have places I rather be, things I rather be doing! I don't have time to follow some senile old man to Arceus knows where!"

"Calm yourself." The old mudkip replied. "All will be made clear in due time." He smiled warmly.

They stepped out from the field and into a large town square. The Mudkip frowned cautiously.

"W-where are we?" The Rattata asked nervously.

"This is a human settlement called a Town. Unfortunately, to reach our destination, we must cross directly through here. It'll eb very dangerous, so be careful."

Belba snorted. "I can take care of myself, old man."

"That's the spirit!" The old man grinned. "Oh, and it's not 'Old Man', it's Wakaku."

"I'm Kino." The rattata said. "And she's Belba."

Belba snorted and walked forwards. "Let's just get moving."

Suddenly, she leapt back as a pokeball struck the area she had previously stood, and soon a large crowd gathered around them, with a young boy around 6 or 7 smirking confidently.

"Ok!" The boy yelled out loudly. "Three new pokemon! Once I catch them, I can prove myself to be the best! Noone shall ever look down on Joey Specks again!"

Belba glared. "Humans." She growled and charged forward.

The boy smirked and threw a pokeball, releasing a much larger Scyther.

The Scyther charged over, slashing with its blades, but Belba hopped and leapt around, dodging expertly, and struck it with her Vine Whips, and managed to blind it temporarily after striking its eyes.

"BELBA WATCH OUT!"

Belba turned to see the boy's leg outstretched, heading straight towards her, when Kino leapt in the way and got struck instead. He skidded across the ground, his side getting badly scratched up.

The boy grinned. "Alright, now I can add one to my collection!" He threw an empty pokeball at the little purple-and-white rat.

"Kino!" Belba called out, staring in shock as the pokeball connected and Kino was turned into energy and absorbed into the device. She stared in despair and terror, not believing what she witnessed.

The boy grinned and held up the pokeball triumphantly. "ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT ONE! Now all I need is to catch the other two!" The crowd applauded proudly.

Tears formed in Belba's eyes, staring at the pokeball in the boy's hand. "no...no...NO!" A red aura of rage and despair surrounded her as she charged over, biting boys hand and making him release the object in his hand.

"STUPID POKEMON!" The boy growled irritably, scowling. "YOU ARE NOT PLAYING BY THE RULES! POKEMON SHOULD ONLY FIGHT POKEMON, NOT PEOPLE!"

"And yet it's ok for you to attack me yourself." Belba growled. "Funny how humans have a way of coming up with solutions that are convenient for them. NOW LET HIM GO!" She sent her vine whips at the pokeball and ensnared it, pulling it over to herself.

The boy growled. "SCYTHER! GET THAT POKEBALL!"

The Scyther didn't even nod and just charged, slicing the vines to pieces. Belba grunted in pain and ran over, taking the pokeball into her mouth and tossing it into the creature's stomach. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM!" A light shone and Kino was released from his pokeball, a blank look in his eyes.

Belba looked over at the Rattata in sympathy. "Kino..."

The Scyther charged and was ready to slash its blade at Kino. Belba stared, paling.

"Kino! DEFEND YOURSELF!"

Suddenly, Kino leapt over as the blade struck the ground and landed on the Scyther's arm. Belba stared, not comprehending what was going on.

"He was captured, Belba!" Wakaku called out. "He will not do anything unless you tell him to! You released him, and so you are recognised as his master! Now, give him an order."

"But..." Belba was shaking, her face pale, sweat dripping from her brow. "But...then I'll..."

"It's either that, or you both get captured by that boy!"

Belba froze, and gritted her teeth. She shook slightly and finally made her decision. "Kino! BITE ITS THROAT!"

Kino leapt from its position and sunk its teeth into the Scyther's jugular, and blood spurted from the insect's throat. It wobbled slightly and tried to remain standing.

"Keep fighting you stupid bug!" The boy shouted belligerently. "I haven't caught them all yet! Keep fighting!"

Belba leapt forward and tackled the insect pokemon with great force, sending it tumbling into its trainer, the two collapsing to the ground. Belba looked at the pokeball the boy and held the Scyther in, and took it, recalling the bug into the sphere. "I think I'll take this as my prize." She turned away, huffing in derision.

Suddenly, the three pokemon were surrounded by several Growlithe, and a woman wearing a dirty brown jacket, a white shirt and brown trousers stepped forward. She had light blue hair and red lipstick on her lips; her eyes were glaring down with contempt.

"Someone get these pokemon into custody! We can't have wild pokemon roaming our streets!"

"But ma'am," Her subordinate, a slightly younger woman who looked exactly like her, nervously interjected, "wh-what about Mr. Giovanni-?"

"I don't care what that rich bastard says! The law is the law!' She pointed toward the three pokemon. "Wild Pokemon have wandered into the town streets and causing trouble. We'll put them into the pound and deal with them later!"

"YES MA'AM!"

And so, Belba, Wakaku and Kino were apprehended by police forces and imprisoned in a pound.

Belba sat in the cage with her three companions, glaring angrily into space.

"I'm sorry." Wakaku said suddenly. "I shouldn't have forced you to..."

"it's fine." Belba interrupted. "It was a good call. I couldn't let that human have his way with Kino...damn fool...I told him to just leave me be...and now...now he's..."

She looked over at the Rattata in question, who simply stood there, unblinking, only his breathing showing that he was alive.

She lifted up the pokeball that stole the poor Pokemon's freedom and gritted her teeth. She scrunched her eyes shut as she pointed the hated device and a beam shone from the device and onto the rat, turning him into energy and absorbing him inside. Belba collapsed into angry, self-hateful sobs.

"I'm like them! I used it! Used the very things, the very methods I despise! I can NEVER go back home, not now, not ever! Oh Arceus...I...I'm a disgrace..."

Wakaku sighed sadly. "Indeed, by using Kino as you did and then by taking that boy's pokeball, you became the same as those humans...a Trainer. But it was unavoidable. Besides, maybe it won't be so bad, being a Pokemon Trainer."

"Not so bad? NOT SO BAD!" She glared with full hatred at the old Mudkip. "They steal the free will of OUR KIND and force us to perform their every whim because it AMUSES THEM!" Tears were falling down her face as she screamed at the old Pokemon. "And you're saying I should become them! ARE YOU SENILE!"

Wakaku shook his head. "No, Miss Belba, I am not. However, as a Trainer, you have the ability to do something no other Pokemon could: you can fight the Trainers and free our brethren, and maybe, you can change things, end the way of this world once and for all."

"But..."

"I know, it's difficult, for many reasons. However, change isn't simply brought about by following the ways of the world it requires someone to step outside out of the old limits and make a new choice available, a third option. And besides, I suspect you will be able to...accomplish whatever it is you hope to accomplish by doing this."

"But...to become a Trainer...to be like...THEM...it's...it's so...disgusting..."

"Then Kino will die. Without a Trainer to care for him, he will die. And most humans will work him to death. Will you allow that on your conscience?"

Belba was silent for a moment, staring at the floor. She bit her lip in anger and slammed her paw on the floor and stood up. "FINE! I'll do this, but for only one reason: to save Kino! I'll come up with a way to free him, and others like him, so you best be prepared, Old Man!"

Wakaku smiled sagely. "That's the spirit. Who knows, you ay even be able to accomplish something."

"Damn straight, and our first order of business: we need to escape."

She and Wakaku stared at the wall before them, their minds awhirl with resolutions, plans and goals.

Detetctive Jenny glared at her subordinate. "Where did you find that thing?"

"It was wandering the streets all alone, and it needed a home." Officer Jenny pouted, cuddling the Buneary close to her chest. "Please can I keep it?"

Detetcive Jenny sighed and walked away. "Fine, but it better not get in the way!"

"It won't!" Officer Jenny smiled happily.

She was sure her new friend would be a help to the force, she just knew it.

_Hooray! I am now ready to continue the story, and boy what a doozy it is today!_

_Ok, I am a little worried about the violence in this chapter, and this is a very big indication on what direction this story shall take overall. Yes, there will be more violence, and a lot of it may be even more gruesome than what has been presented here._

_I do so hope this doesn't put anyone off..._

_And now we're starting to see just how dark this world is, and how it works as a whole. Hope it's not too jarring._

_Oh and a note about Narris' condition: like all Pokemon, he loses all his ability to control his actions, and can only do as his Trainer (Belba) orders him. This includes eating and drinking, but thankfully not having to use the bathroom. And no matter what a Trainer tells him, he will obey the order, as long as the Trainer is registered as his Trainer. I repeat, he must obey whatever he is ordered to do, no matter what. And to make it worse, he is fully conscious through all this._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Lopper

The Grimdark World of Pokemon

Chapter 3: Jailbreak and Hiding

Officer Jenny wandered around, searching for her Buneary, which she had somehow lost.

"Milicent!" She called out concernedly. "Where'd you go? Come back to mommy!"

Suddenly, she froze, and looked down at her chest, and saw a blade sticking into her chest, blood pouring from her wound. She grew pale and her eyelids grew heavy. Before she could fall unconscious, her assailant sliced her head in half.

Belba awoke to screams of alarm, having fallen asleep after a while, and gasped when she opened her eyes. The walls were smeared with blood and there appeared to be a fire raging in the room next door. She looked around herself, but saw the other the occupants in the other cages surrounding her own were unharmed, and frowned upon seeing the bodies of humans lying dead on the floor. She felt nothing for them.

She turned to Wakaku. "What happened here?"

"I am not sure." The elderly pokemon replied, shaking his head. "It was like this when I woke up too. I asked our neighbours, but they weren't able to see the one responsible for this carnage." He sighed. "Truly, something evil was here."

Belba growled. "The humans are the ones who are evil. They got what they deserved. Every last one of them should burn for what they have done to us and our kind!"

"Do not be blinded by prejudice." Wakaku said sagely. "Not all humans are as bad as they seem, and most are largely ignorant of what exactly they have done to us. Besides, even if that weren't so, this is simply barbaric, whether the victims are human or pokemon."

Belba growled. "Don't care what you think. Besides, I think this might be a good chance to escape, since they're probably too busy focusing on whatever caused this."

Wakaku nodded. "Indeed. However...I see no way of breaking the bars or the locks. They were made to hold us prisoner, so they would've been made with that in mind."

"There has to be a way..." Belba muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, all the cage doors flung open, causing Belba to gasp and jump back slightly in surprise and Wakaku scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm..." The elderly pokemon remarked. "it would appear that these cages use an automated system. I supposed something or someone overrode the system..."

"I don't care what caused it." Belba snorted testily. "We can escape and leave this humans to their fate." She leapt down from the cage and proceeded to leave, with Wakaku following hurriedly behind.

They ran through the complex, trying to be as stealthy as they could to avoid any further danger.

Belba stopped and growled as something approached. Wakaku stood behind her, gazing intently at a growing shadow moving across the floor, the only thing they have to identify their potential assailant.

Was it one of the humans?

Belba gritted her teeth, partially in fear, partially to steel herself for a potential fight.

And suddenly, the shadow lengthened across the floor and...a buneary walked past, and turned to them.

"Hello." The buneary greeted nervously. "a-are you...?"

Belba sighed. "Friends. We're trying to escape here."

"So am I." The buneary was shaking slightly, it looked far too young. "Can...can I...come with you?"

Belba smiled reassuringly. "Of course. We're pokemon after all, we need to stick together. Better that than alone against the humans."

The buneary smiled and ran across the floor. "Follow me then! I know the way out!"

Belba shrugged and followed, with Wakaku walking after her sedately, gazing intently after the Buneary.

Detective Jenny Tried to hold back her tears. She was a police officer, she had an image to maintain.

It was hard though, seeing the state her cousin's remains were in. There was blood covering the floor upon which she had once stood.

God, she felt like vomiting.

She gritted her teeth. She had to find her cousin's killer, the Lopper, and bring the sick fuck to justice.

It was the only way to make things right.

The three of them, Belba, Wakaku and the buneary, Lala, had found an abandoned old house to hide in. It was falling apart and very much condemned, but it didn't matter to them. It would do as a safe haven for the day, and then they would sneak out during the night while all the humans were asleep.

The other pokemon who had escaped were also staying with them, and many shivered from a mixture of cold and fear.

Detective jenny stood behind her relative, Forensic Investigator Lauren Jenny, frowning.

"So? What have you got for me?"

Lauren Jenny sighed out a long stream of smoke from her cigarette. "Nothing much. We matched the weapon to that of the Lopper's, and she was definantly attacked from behind..."

"But there's something else." The Detective stated. "You found something new, and you wanted to show me."

The Forensic Investigator nodded. "Yes. You see, we managed to find some DNA evidence that doesn't belong to Katherine. In fact, we have reason to believe it belongs to her killer."

Evelyn's eyes widened, her face slightly pale. "Y-you mean we know the Lopper's identity at last?"

"Yes, we do." She replied with a nod. "However...it's hard to believe..."

"What? Just tell me. I need to know."

Lauren sighed and turned to the detective, her face grim and serious.

"Katherine Jenny's murderer, the serial killer known as the Lopper is a pokemon...but...not just any pokemon...Evelyn, it's a buneary."

"I don't trust her."

Belba snorted. "Why not?"

"It's her smell." Wakaku answered easily.

"I don't smell anything."

"That's because you aren't trying...it's very faint, you need to really concentrate."

The two of them were standing near the doorway of the house, keeping an eye out for any approaching humans. Wakaku had decided it was a good time to voice his...concerns.

"And I am supposed to take your word for it? Besides, what smell?"

"It's...hard to describe..." The elder mudkip scrunched up his eyes, trying to think. "like...like it has a kinda...a tang..."

"A tang." Belba glared at the old pokemon contemptuously. "You are telling to dump a little, defenceless pokemon because you smell...a tang. A faint tang that only you can smell."

"You would smell it too if you tried."

"I am not listening to you. I have seen too many pokemon fall to the clutches of those...**humans**. I am NOT going to lose anymore."

"Just be careful is all I'm saying."

"And I am saying that you.." she stopped, her ears pricking up at a sound.

Screams.

"oh no." The both of them said at once and they quickly ran back inside.

They stared in horror at what awaited them.

So many. Dead and injured. The lucky ones were simply frozen in terror.

"Wh-what could have done this...?" Belba wondered aloud with a shaky voice.

"You mean who." Wakaku replied, his outrage was evident in his eyes and tone.

"BELBA!"

Belba turned as Lala ran up to her, cuddling her tightly.

"I was so scared...a human came and he...and he..."

Belba smiled reassuringly, though she didn't really feel like smiling. "it's alright, Lala, I'll...I'll protect you..." she leaned in to cuddle the buneary back and nuzzled her nout against the younger pokemon's neck.

And that's when she smelled it.

Of course Wakaku didn't know what it was. He probably never smelled it before. But 'tang' was probably a good description, especially for him.

But Belba recongised it. She had smelt this cent before. Years ago.

And no wonder it was so faint. It had been washed out so many times, most probably.

Belba pushed Lala away, glaring at her angrily. The buneary was shivering, tears forming from fear.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Belba roared, her vines coming out, ready to strangle the little pokemon before her.

The smell must've been strengthened. After coming into close contact with it, it would take a day or two for it to dissipate, at least.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lala whimpered, terrified. "I..I don't know what's...what about everyone..?"

"That's why I'm asking you!" Belba bit her lip. "I can't believe I tried to defend you when you would...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS! T YOUR OWN KIND!"

Blood.

It was blood Wakaku had smelled.

It was the scent of that blood that greeted them when they came to check up on everyone. The blood of the dead, the dying and the terrified.

It was that same smell that had entered Belba's nostrils as she nuzzled up to Lala. But Lala had not blood on her.

And there was also the fact that she lacked another scent that was so evident on even the uninjured.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED!" Belba demanded. "I can smell it everywhere...except you. Why do you have the scent of blood but not of fear!"

Lala gasped, ehr eyes widening. She whimpered, shivering.

And then the sound changed.

The whimpering changed into a foreign sound, especially in such a situation.

Lala rolled her head behind her, laughing loudly, shaking with humour.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Belba bellowed.

Lala smirked, an evil, monstrous appearance on her face. "You are. You took me in without even a question. Why wasn't I in the cages? How did I know to escape so easily and so quickly? You just took me on, conviced by my appearance. Just like the idiot humans. It really is too funny."

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Belba demanded once more, disbelief evident across her features.

The buneary shrugged. "Bored. Annoyed at everyone acting all scared and fragile. But most of all, I just wanted to see if I could get away with it. Just like with the humans." Lala grinned madly. "But I'm wondering something, it's been bugging me for a while now...Why do you smell so much like a human to me!"

Belba roared, charging at Lala with a headbutt, but the buneary simply dodged and reached into the floorboards, ripping them off and pulling something out. Two somethings.

Lala grinned as she licked the edge of one of her cleaver knives. "Mmm so nice and sharp...I wonder how fun it will be to cut you up!"

She charged at the two pokemon before her, laughing wildly.

Belba dodged as the buneary slashed at her with her cleavers, and then drew out her pokeballs and threw them into the buneary's face.

"Kino! Narris! Take her down!"

The rattata and the Scyther charged forward, Kino leaping back and forth, biting Lala repaeatdly as he did so, and Narris, the Scyther, slashing nonstop with his blades. Lala parried each blade and kicked Kino away, grinning.

"Oh, you are like a human! Very much so! I wonder, how could someone like YOU end as a trainer?"

Belba growled, and the surviving pokemon whispered behind her. "I DO NOT HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU! I DO WHAT I MUST TO PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT!"

"LIAR!" The buneary returned, with a sneer. "You're just like me! You want power, the feeling of dominance over others! You're doing it for yourself, and not for anyone else!"

"Enough!" Wakaku ordered, shooting a stream of water at Lala and sending her flying towards belba who headbutted her into a wall. Lala fell to the ground with a thud, getting using the blades to steady herself.

"You guys are fun! It'll be sad once I kill you, but hey, the best things in life don't last long anyways!" She cackled as she skipped around them and swung her blade as she skipped behind Belba, slicing half of her ear off.

Belba screamed in pain but gritted her teeth and slammed her side against Lala and knocked her down.

"Narris! Finish her!"

Narris leapt up andswung his arm down towards Lala, but Lala blocked with her blades and kicked him away. And then a little Pichu leapt on the buneary's head and sent electricity right into her eyes.

"YOU TOOK MAMA AWAY FROM ME!" The Pichu cried out, tears in its eyes.

Lala screamed in pain and pushed the Pichu away, and grinned upong laying eyes on belba. "I have never had such excitement before! All my past victims died so easy! I must say, it is an unexpected pleasure to have someone actually fight me off for so long!"

"SHUT UP, YOU SICK MONSTER!" Belba charged and pushed Lala threw a wall and into the next room, slamming her against the wall and causing a bottle of gasoline to pour all over the lucky rabbit pokemon.

Lala laughed madly as she repeatedly stabbed her blades into Belba's body. They weren't deep, but they were numerous and they still hurt a lot.

"SCREAM FOR ME! BEG FOR MERCY, LIKE ALL THE REST!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Belba raised her head and bit down hard on Lala's face, her tooth sinking into the serial killer's eye, causing Lala to push her away and cry out in agony.

"Kino! Narris! Now's your chance!"

The rattata and the Scyther leapt in and attacked, Narris stabbing Lala in the side and Kino biting down as hard as he could on lala's shoulder. The buneary cried out and stabbed them in their sides and pushed them away.

"NO!" Belba cried out in concern and fear.

Lala grinned wide. "Oh yes, that's the look I wanted to see on your face. The look of someone just as they're about to die! It's so beautiful, better than the finest human art!"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANOTHER LIFE!" Suddenly, a Charmeleon appeared before them and shot a ball of flame directly into Lala's face, setting her alight, the gasoline on her body making it ignite even further. She screamed loudly, running around wildly, setting the whole building alight.

"Everyone! Out!" belba ordered, and of course everyone complied.

As they ran out and into the neighbouring forest, the building collapsed; the flames and Lala's screams of anguish punctuating the turbulent night.

_What a twist, eh? Bet you weren't expecting that._

_I was gonna wait a while before the reveal of the Lopper's identity, but I got impatient. Plus, I couldn't think of anything to act as filler between the introduction of Lala and the reveal._

_I would love to hear your ideas on this and what you have to say about this turn of events._

_Hope you enjoyed it and please comment!_


End file.
